


鸦

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 你是我残缺的另一半，是爬满身体的细菌，是深夜膝盖上传来的生长痛。是神经末梢的骚动，是彼此拉扯的原动力，是生生不息的欲望
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	鸦

第一幕

“嘿，可以载我一程吗？”

这是阿不思开车经过森林两旁蜿蜒的公路时见到的第一个人，听到的第一句话。

那个戴着耳钉头发染成白金的少年刚一打开车门就自来熟的坐到了副驾驶上，“你——”阿不思略微皱了皱眉头，他清秀的面庞掩盖在黑框眼镜和雀斑下，“坐后面可以吗？”

少年停顿了一下，接着便爽快地答应了。他的长腿一跨，风风火火地打开后面座位的门，“砰”地一声关上的时候阿不思冷静地踩下了油门。

“……Bohemian Rhapsody？* ”盖勒特探了探头，红色的汽车里正充斥着弗雷迪*高亢的嗓音，阿不思利落地将车转了个弯，淡淡地“嗯”了一声。

“酷。”

阿不思看上去一直很漫不经心，甚至他自己都不知道为什么脑袋发热停下车来帮助一位明显就是叛逆期的年轻人。而且，他从后视镜瞥了瞥，这个青年已经完全摇头晃脑地沉浸在自己播放的音乐里了。

真难得。

“你叫什么呢？”

“布莱恩。”

“你好，布莱恩。我叫盖勒特。”

“你好，盖勒特。”

嘿！这尴尬到太平洋了好吗？在两个人简单的一番交流后，盖勒特只能感谢皇后乐队，不然车内完全可以称之为一片死寂了。

这个古怪的，异常淡定的男孩。在车子离开霍格沃兹镇的时候，盖勒特显然还不知道自己会经历些什么。

第二幕

“文达，我说了我会在晚上之前回到纽蒙迦德的。”盖勒特正对着电话对面的人说话，阿不思适时关掉了音乐。他的车速慢下来了，他们已经离开了霍格沃兹镇，开往州际公路。

在经过一条大道的时候，阿不思内心咒骂了一声。有车子碰撞了，有警察正在耐心调停。看见他们，那个古铜色肌肤的警官热情洋溢地跑了过来，“伙计们，真是抱歉。你们需要绕行了。”

“没关系。”说话的是盖勒特，接着他看了一眼阿不思，“是没关系的，对吧？”

阿不思开始倒车，汽车的轰鸣声震的他有点烦躁。就在他调整档位的时候，那个警察忽然通过打开的窗户按住了他的肩膀——

“不好意思，这里好像有什么味道？”

在耀眼的阳光下，阿不思苍白的皮肤好像一个得了白化病的病人，他眯起了眼睛，脑子里想的是刚刚怎么没把遮光板放下来。

当然，人在紧张的时候往往会想起很多无关的事来。

而真实的情况是，这位赤褐色头发的青年猛地攥紧了方向盘，心脏像是棒槌敲击在鼓面上，“什么味道？”

他尽量让自己表现的淡然些。

“腥味？好像是？……”

“哦，那个，不好意思。”盖勒特声音含糊，他正拿着一袋咸鱼干往嘴里塞，“是我在吃东西，要来点吗？”

“不了不了，谢谢。”

阿不思听见那个警察说完，深呼吸了一口：“我可以走了吗？”

“当然，当然。再次向您致歉。”

“离纽蒙迦德镇还有半个小时的路程。”阿不思将电台继续打开，这回的音乐变得非常舒缓了。他告知后座的青年行路进程，而且他已经迫不及待地甩掉这位“累赘”了。

“太好了，又不太好。”盖勒特点头说。“——说真的，我不喜欢回家。”

阿不思又露出了他惯性的表情，两条浅色眉间挤出皱褶，其中一边眉毛还会挑起，眼睛里满满的疑惑。不是为了那个人所说的话，而是——哈？你为什么要告诉我这件事？

“我也不喜欢。”

不过他还是接过了盖勒特的话茬。

“真的？你看上去还是高中生吧？”

“……高三。”

就这样他们闲聊了几句，车里的氛围终于有些活跃了。盖勒特是个很擅长聊天的人，阿不思承认自己有点被他带进去了。

车停在了纽蒙迦德镇的小镇入口，大大的牌匾就在公路边立着，橘色的字体写着“欢迎来到纽蒙迦德”，盖勒特道了谢，推开车门走了下去。

“那么，再见，布莱恩。”

“……再见。”

盖勒特戴上了墨镜，他双手插兜走到车子的后面，打算抽一根烟再走回家。他随意瞥了一眼，阿不思并不新的车轮下面好像染上了什么脏东西。盖勒特屈下身子，刚想挨近看清楚一点。突然两件事同时发生了。

第一件事，车子启动了。

第二件事，好像有什么东西在后备箱里面发出响声。

盖勒特摘下墨镜，他的目光突然间锐利起来了。而清晰的视野下，他似乎看清了轮子上的东西。

是红色的血迹。

第三幕

一位不知名的哲学家说过，人的所有行为都是有前因后果的。

一个沉默寡言的，像极了学校里最不显眼的那种存在的男孩，是一个杀人犯。

盖勒特想，他会有什么前因后果？

纽蒙迦德的咖啡馆遍地都是，阿不思坐在靠窗户的座位上，看上去有些心不在焉。

一位黑头发的法式美女走过来，她将菜单摆放在阿不思身前的桌子上。“你好，请问想来点什么？”

“有牛肉腰子派吗？”

“呃……您说的是？”

阿不思僵硬地弯了弯嘴角，“我开玩笑的。”

“哈哈哈哈……”文达•罗齐尔尬笑了几下，她真是遇到比盖勒特还奇怪的男人了。

“炸薯条和布丁，多谢。”

虽然临近中午，但咖啡馆里还没什么人。阿不思盯着盘子里摆放的食物发呆，一只手拿起番茄酱无意识地朝着里面倒着，直到盘子里溢满了如同血浆般的红色。

还没有吃一口，阿不思便捂着嘴巴跑进了厕所。

他从厕所出来的时候整个人都无精打采的，那个美丽的服务生正在前台打瞌睡。阿不思将几枚硬币放在用餐的桌子里，然后走了出去。

车子就停在咖啡馆的对面，钥匙被他握在手里，阿不思的每一步都很缓慢，几乎是以一种完全抗拒的状态走向那辆老式的汽车。

但阿不思还是将车子启动，后视镜里的他眼神突然坚定了起来，就像是下了很大的决心一样。

命运如同一个车轮，在它滚动的过程中没有什么可以阻止。就像与此同时文达又接到了盖勒特的电话，而她吐槽一个妄图点牛肉腰子派的红发男孩的话就这样传递给了电话另一端的人。

“——他朝镇子西侧的加油站去了。”

有些人生来就是要遇见的。

车厢里的音乐换成了小提琴曲，悠扬地从玻璃窗外溜出，滑进逐渐漆黑的月色中去。

如若生命就此，阿不思觉得自己的人生也许没有遗憾了。

但他没注意到，后备箱的盖子被悄然打开了一道缝隙。

第四幕

“五英磅。”

加油站的工作人员有一副冷淡的面孔，阿不思也漠然地将纸币递给他，整个过程散发着荒诞的仪式感。意识到自己有些渴了，阿不思决定下车买瓶矿泉水。他走进便利店，天色已经完全变暗了。纽蒙迦德是一个森林镇，茂密的树林在夜晚中像极了野兽的嘴巴，似乎要把人吞没。

冰凉的水进了胃里，他琢磨着自己该开向哪里。

阿不思刚要钻回车里，突然他的身后多了一道别人的身影。

“那个……”

阿不思被人用手握住了右侧肩膀。

一瞬间，阿不思的脑海里闪回出了无数个血腥的画面，有他拿着刀的，膝盖淤青的，肌肤被无礼触碰的。

阿不思僵硬地转回了头。

“又见面了，真巧。”

第五幕

“这是缘分。”

盖勒特对他们的第二次见面振振有词，“这是上帝耶和华制造的相遇。”

阿不思和他坐在车里，场景一时有些尴尬。盖勒特挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“你要去哪里？我对纽蒙迦德非常熟悉。”

“你跟踪我吗？”

“什么？”

“别他妈说这一切都是个巧合。”阿不思有些气急败坏了，但他还是压低了嗓音，“我劝告你不要管我。”

“就现在，下车。”

“不。”

在盖勒特露出牙齿笑的那一刻，阿不思用匕首划破了青年脖子上的动脉。

卡卡卡！

这当然都是阿不思的想象。

“你跟踪我？”

“什么？”

“……不然……我们，好吧。我无法想象我再次碰到了你，该死的纽蒙迦德只有这一家加油站吗？”

“有无数多家，但只有我们两个走进了这家。”盖勒特迅速又扯了个谎，“好吧，其实是我在前面的饭店有个小小的派对。很好走的，但你有车。而且我们算是很熟悉了，对吧？”

哦，该死的！阿不思思索起了自己后备箱的大麻烦，但现在那不算麻烦了。他咬了咬牙，“位置。”

“你太帅了！”盖勒特双手合十，“叫布莱恩的小伙子都那么好心吗？”

快闭嘴吧，阿不思想。

“饭店快到了吗？”

“下个路口。”

盖勒特刚刚说完这句话时，汽车发出了砰的一声巨响。“怎么了？”率先发问的是盖勒特，阿不思打开车门，看似沉着地告知了事实。

“轮胎坏了，被扎漏了。”

“这么会这样？”

阿不思却突然眯起了眼睛，“是你做的吗？”

“什么？”这是盖勒特今天第二次说这个词。

“莫名其妙地出现在了加油站，然后我的车胎就被扎坏了。”阿不思说，“所以是你做的吗？”

就在盖勒特想要说话的时候，他的电话响了起来。

文达的高嗓门通过听筒传了过来，“盖勒特你为什么取消今晚的派对？难道你又去约哪里的小伙子了？”

好了，他们这回真的可以分道扬镳了。

阿不思坐在车前盖上，冷风刮进他的衣领里，他开启了一瓶啤酒，决定仔细想想今天的自己为什么会那么倒霉。

但喝了两口他就把啤酒瓶放在了地上，决定破罐子破摔。

他要被折磨疯了。

确定四周没有人，阿不思握紧拳头走向了汽车的后备箱。

一想到自己会再次见到叔叔满头是血的样子阿不思还是有些打怵，但他捏紧鼻子推开了这个装着秘密的地方。

但看到眼前的景象时，阿不思觉得身子更冷了。

后备箱里什么都没有。

第六幕

“你为什么去戈德里克路？”文达还在电话里喋喋不休，“那里不是警察局吗？还有各种律师事务所。你又想干什……”

“文达，我再次打给你不是想听你追问我。”盖勒特不耐烦地打断了她，“你不会知道我今天看到了什么……”

就在此时，盖勒特停住了。在一望无际的道路上他拔腿狂奔了起来。

第七幕

一只南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以在两周以后引起美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。

阿不思在连续遭受三年的精神折磨及未能得逞的性侵后，朝他的叔叔挥舞了钝器。

他清晰地记得自己朝那个人的身上捶打了多少下，甚至还有头颅。

那是阿不思积攒了多年怨恨的发泄，接着他冷静下来了。

抛尸在一个无人的地方是他的打算，而且最好不要在霍格沃兹。

毕竟在打开后备箱之前，他都相信自己犯下了杀人罪。

或许最后死的会是他。

这是他被掐住脖子的时候阿不思想到的结果。

他的裤子被那个人顺势扒了下来，氧气开始抽离，眼前的人脸已经开始模糊。

直到——

血点像是雨滴喷溅在他的嘴角，脖颈，和暗红的格子衬衫上。

第八幕

“你需要些新的歌单。”

盖勒特自作主张的打开了车内广播，瞬间嘶哑张狂的嗓音响彻在二人的耳朵里。

他们在狭小的空间里唱起歌来，马路上空无一人，阿不思难得把车速开到了八十迈，盖勒特点燃了一根香烟，“喂——”阿不思伸出手拍了拍他，“我也要。”

最后是阿不思就着盖勒特吸过的位置猛嘬了一口，“说真的，我从未如此爽快过。”盖勒特喊叫道，“你呢？布莱恩？”

“呃……”阿不思伸手关掉了音响，“其实，我不叫布莱恩。”

“嗯？”

“正式认识一下。”阿不思盯着前方的道路，“我叫阿不思。阿不思•邓布利多。”

“为什么没说实话？”

“我的车子后面藏着个尸体，我要去抛尸。谁知道天杀的你从公路中间冒出来？”阿不思叹气，“……抱歉。”

“他是谁？”盖勒特将烟圈吐出来，“变态教师？养父？”

“叔叔。”

“你够倒霉的。”

“你也是。”

车厢内安静了起来，阿不思低下了头，车子慢慢停下，“为什么救我？”

抽泣声响起，“你不应该这样做的。”

人在经历一些事情之后，快乐都只是假象。其实他们脆弱的要命，就好像一个透明的塑料袋随时都可以被戳破。

阿不思现在便是这样。

“没什么好后悔的。我无法看到他试图强奸你之后还要掐死你。或者他想奸尸。不管怎么样，你都太惨了。”

“……我们会被抓起来。”

“是我杀了他。”

“你以为我会感激你吗？”

他们四目相对，盖勒特的目光如炬，“不然你叫我怎么办！本来我他妈的没扎坏你轮胎一开始还想着把你送到警察局去！不想得罪我就赶快闭嘴。”

盖勒特降下了语调，他把烟头甩到窗外“别担心，我们不会被发现的。”

“——放心，我反正早就不想回纽蒙迦德那个破家了，你以为只有你一个人惨吗？”

“……谢谢。”

阿不思的眼睛在昏暗的空间里闪着光芒，接着盖勒特觉得自己的嘴唇被吻了一下。

“好了，找个地方睡觉吧。”

第九幕

阿不思先盖勒特一步醒过来，他们就在车里那样睡着了。车窗没关，清晨的风从海边吹进来，他们昨夜一路开到了镇子边缘的大海。阿不思说自己喜欢听着涨潮的声音。他们就那样喝着啤酒聊了一晚上的天。阿不思眨了眨惺忪的睡眼，拿出包里的小镜子看了看自己脖子和胸口上的吻痕，有点火辣辣的疼。

对了，昨夜他们还做爱了。

他敏感的肌肤沾上灼热，甬道被狰狞的性器填的即深又满。阿不思喜欢打开膝盖被青年侵入，尤其当盖勒特摩擦他的臀部时他都会兴奋地汗毛战栗。

到时候了。

阿不思拿出手机，“喂？……”

“……我要自首。”

阿不思回头看了一眼盖勒特，对方还沉浸在睡梦里，他高大的身体蜷缩在后车座窄小的空间里，让人涂添一丝心疼。

“我无法想象失去你的日子，于是我选择了主动抛弃你。”

阿不思的身影消失在路的尽头，像极了蜉蝣的生物在海里漂泊，散落的棉絮在空中飞舞。

第十幕

他一早就认识盖勒特的。

他们不是只相处一晚，不是只亲吻过一次。

“他还是出手了，文达。但请你永远不要告诉他得病的事情。”

活在一个不记得爱人的世界中，也挺好的。

那么再次相逢，他们便是真正的陌生人了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 注释  
Bohemian Rhapsody（波西米亚狂想曲）  
皇后乐队所创作的歌曲，最初版本收录在专辑《A Night at the Opera》（1975年）中
> 
> 弗雷迪，即弗雷迪•摩克瑞  
皇后乐队主唱


End file.
